Someone Save Me
by xXRoMaNtIcReVeNgEXx
Summary: Happiness hides away, to never see another day.' Read and review, for crimson eyes


Someone Save Me

Intro: Of course, another romantic tragedy, but it's special, a Kai/SEC. SEC means someone else's character.

Disclaimer: No, of course I doesn't own Beyblade. This is dedicated to my friend Ashley R, who deserves some recognition for being a great friend and writer. The character, Riley, is based on her character, Rika. It was suppose to be based on the actual Riley, but, I'm writing this offline, because I have dial-up, unfortunately, and the excerts she sent me were Trying to Find My Place, and other ones, another one where Rika is her OC, and another Rayana, so I'm sorry I'm not acurate on what Riley looks like. The city is Tokyo.

The pointy eared, flawless, pale, neko jin paced around the dim apartment living room, her black scarf trailing behind, lightning flashing in her deep blue orbs. Her silky silvery midnight blue hair fell over her shoulder, partially covering her black t-shirt. She wore black cargo pants, as well as her ying yang bearing fingerless gloves.

"Where is he?", her icy, mysterious voice asked to the violent storm outside her window. She ran into the famous beyblader, and once best friend, the two toned (slate and midnight) haired, crimson eyed, Russian, Kai Hiwatari. It's impossible to be with him now that he's part of G-Revolution. The tabloids will eat them alive, especially Kai. He promised, which is quite unusual, but a treat, to come over that day. She was getting a bit worried; who knows what could have happened? When they were younger, it was either she needed to be rescued, or that pink bitch, who decided to ditch Ray, was with him, which meant he needed to be rescued. If you don't know what I meant by pink bitch, and hopefully, you do, the translation is Mariah Low, as in _Mariah_'s a_ Low _down ko musume (bitch). When Riley left, Kai wasn't there to see her off because that whore dragged him off somewhere. It was something that Riley could never forget, but she was only fully angered by the presence of a certain bakayaru(asshole), not Kai. For some reason, she could hardly stop thinking about him, now that she has left Russia. Is there something more than their friendship, was a question her thoughts refused to quit on. She didn't want to think about, but her mind was the one in charge of thinking.

_I can't help thinking_

_Of you_

_You're stuck in my dreams_

_Why are you in my mind_

_All the time_

_Why am I stuck on you_

_All I can think of is you_

_My thought never cease_

_I wish you were mine_

_I wish you were real_

_I'll never see you again_

_But I fell for you anyway _

_I'm hopeless, I'm falling in love_

_Someone help me_

_I'm drowning in my dreams_

_Someone save me_

_It's impossible, only fantasies_

_Someone please save me_

"Mariah, look at what the fuck you did! Now, I'm late, and it's fucking raining!", Kai scowled. He couldn't stand her anymore. Hiwatari became more violent without Riley to calm him down. No reasurance, no calmness. The little scank starting crashing dishes and plates on the tile floor because she thought Kai was going to cheat on her with Riley. The thing is, Kai isn't, never had, and never will go out with Mariah, and practically hates her. He pitied her so much to stay there and comfort her.

"You are not going anywhere Kai Hiwatari!", she screamed, tears running down her face. She was already starting to lose it ever since she found out that Kai likes Riley. Envy brainwashed her, and she is now a control freak in immediate need of an asylum. She shouldn't be living in an apartment penthouse. Her sanity proved it. Her hair, it's bright pink ribbon thrown onto the cool creamy white tile floor, was frayed and faded. Her eyes aflame, transparent, and murderous. Hatred destroyed her sugariness. Sometimes Kai believed that he would never find her again, and when he was frustrated, Mariah was happiest when she was his shoulder to cry on, but it just made him feel worse. It reminded him of those times with no Riley to help him, and so, he became even more distant until she was found.

"Mariah, you need an institute, actually, forget it, I'm late enough. I'm gone", he said coldly (yeah kainess dude kainess), heading for the door, walking away from a very large window he was leaning on.

"No!", she screamed, lunging at him. Unfortunately for her, he moved out of her way, and she smashed herself out the window, falling to her death.

_Why is fantasy more tempting than reality_

_Why is it hard to resist_

_All I can think of is you_

_My heart wont stop_

_My dreams wont give up_

_I guess I'll never stop my thinking of you_

_I wish my thoughts_

_Of you disappeared_

_And sometimes I wish_

_They never leave_

_What am I gonna do_

_What's my choice_

_I'm hopeless, I'm falling in love_

_Someone help me_

_I'm drowning in my dreams_

_Someone save me_

_It's impossible, only fantasties_

_Someone please save me_

"Kai, why are you taking so long?", she asked herself. "Kai, how could you just do this to me? I love you, and I gave you my heart. You even said so too, yet you choose to break my heart this way. I'm such an idiot. You promised me that you'd come today. You promised that you would always comfort me, yet you're the reason why I'm hurt. You promised you wouldn't forget me. Why am I such a naive fool am I to believe he'd come for me? Why am I so naive to believe those lies?"

But she couldn't be mad at him no matter what. She loved him even when he hurt her emotionally. She still loved him when he was pulled away from her. She still loves him, and always will, no matter what happens, even through death.

Kai ran out, and raced down the stairs. The Russian ran through the rain, the precipitation falling on hard on him. He ran until reached a redbrick hotel.

"494 Koro Boulevard." All he had to do is reach room 904. That's all he had to do, but he was too late.

_I need to go back_

_Back to reality_

_To the real world_

_But I don't want to_

_I want to live in this fantasy_

_I wanna keep dreaming_

_I'm hopeless, I'm falling in love_

_Someone help me_

_I'm drowning in my dreams_

_Someone save me_

_It's impossible, only fantasies_

_Someone please save me_

_Someone save me_

_Someone help me_

_I'm in love, someone help me_

_I'm hopeless, save me_

_Someone save me_

_Someone save me_

_Someone save me_

Her heart sank.

"Kai, you broke my heart. How could you? How could you just keep toying with me? How could you hurt me?"

She started to tear, just like the sky was outside. She knew she was wrong to believe that they could be together once again. She was wrong to let her fantasy lead her along. Riley was wrong to believe this lie. She refused to take life like this anymore. It's not as if there was anything left to live for. Everything was going downhill anyway. he walked over to her dresser, searching for an heirloom. There it was, that nineteenth century firearm. She ambled to the living room, and she stared at the world beyond her window, the one she was about to leave. The one she regretted being in. One shot is all she needed. One shot, and her misery ends. She shut her eyes. Riley wasn't afraid, she just wanted it over with. She pulled the trigger, and fell on the carpet, her blood leaking out of her wounds as thunder crashed.

A few minutes later, Kai walked in (the door was accidently left open), soaked, his eyes falling on her lifeless corps. He picked up the gun, and took out four of the bullets, starting to play Russian Roulet. He shot it once, nothing. Again, not yet. Once more, nope. He closed his eyes, and prayed to see her once more. The final shot, he, as well, collapsed onto the floor.

I'm sorry if it's short, but I hope you thinks it's good. Thanks for reading, remember to review, latz.


End file.
